Lost Revenge
by Nikkler
Summary: Oh God... What have I done? THat stupid boy! ... I'm sorry..." How does Pops feel when he shots him? Pops Pov.


Hello all. This is a re-post. My grammar and spelling have all been corrected. So people who haven't read this. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you: Charisma for beta reading! Love you lots! Special thanks to the people who reviewed the first time and had to see my horrible spelling: SugarSorceress09, A Naughty Mouse, and last but not least, Omasuoniwabanshi. You guys are wonderful!

* * *

Lost Revenge

* * *

I hear the boy growling at something I'm unable to see, due to the sandstorm, but I can feel it. It is something evil, something that I know that isn't right. Once the dust clears, I see him. My eyes grow wide as I look in to his mismatched eyes, they're not normal. They are the eyes of the cursed and I know at that moment that it was him… The wolf that killed my family, my home, and my life and he just looks at me like I'm filth.

He could be right, humans by nature are filthy. We lust for money and physical satisfaction; we envy those who seem better off then ourselves are. In that envy and greed we try to take it away. We are materialistic beings who need something to bind us to this world whether it is hatred, love, or a thirst for justice that only masks the need for revenge. Wolves strive for one thing…a place where they belong – a place called Paradise.

To think that they are trying to bring me there! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Why, after all I've done to them, why would they want me to join them? That's simple. It all had to do with Blue. Even after that girl came and told her becauseshe is part wolf, she still stayed by my side; and I continued to push her away. How can she stand by me knowing that I tried and killed other wolves? How can those wolves accept me after what I've done?

I didn't know and so I left. Blue is no longer bound to me. I've set her free so that she might find Paradise and have a happy life and in doing that it almost makes me feel good about myself.

I look at that wolf in his cursed eyes. He has lost everything and has sold his soul, so that makes him non-human. If that is the case, then what is he?

I ask that question to him and he just smirks at me. "I'm neither man or beast."

He's is right, he is a demon that I must destroy. Then I can die in peace knowing that I have avenged my family, I can kill him with out regrets. I ready my gun to fire and I see him doing the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the boy - he looks defensive and nervous at the same time, but his eyes look determined and sad. What is he trying to prove? This isn't his battle, it's mine and he has no right to interfere! I ready my aim and fire. My gun falls to the ground. I don't believe it…

Oh God… What have I done? That stupid boy! What business does he have to do something like that? He jumped in front of us and he knew we were going to shoot and he tried to protect me. Who would want to do that for me?

I see and hear him fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Please be all right… I struggle to get up and on wobbly legs make my way to him. He just lays there motionless and I see his blood drain out of the bullet hole I just put in him. It goes completely through and I'm sure it went through his left lung. I'm sorry… I never thought I'd hear myself thinking that to a wolf, but I truly am.

Then I remember the other being, he has a frown but he feels no sadness or compassion for the boy we both shot. He truly has lost his soul and I feel surprised that I actually have one. I know I'm going to die in the next instant and I just give up. Hopefully, Blue and the others will forgive me.

I look inside his barrel…

And I hear a gun shot…

…All I see is darkness…

* * *

So... What do you think. I liked it and so did my beta. So it's all good. 

Reviews from the first post...

SugarSorceress09: Don't hate on people who work late and can't watch it and have to resort to recording it every week… . I'm glad you liked it. I had nightmares about it also till I saw the next episode. I too was looking for responses to the ending episodes and was sad that I couldn't find many. So I decided to write one instead. Huggles and thank you.

A Naughty Mouse: Hello! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! -.- Why! Anywho. Yeah I thought deep down he was a nice guy. He was just misguided and confused about the death of his family and couldn't see past the hurt and drunkenness. Glad you liked it!

Omasuoniwabanshi: Yay! Thank you! You must have read my review for Wood Cutter. That was a great story. I'm glad that you liked how I wrote my emotions for Pops. I tried really hard to think how he would feel in that case. Love is a wonderful thing. . Thank you again.


End file.
